In Loving Memory
by Carol Susan Jane Danvers
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN autorizada por RobertDowneyJrLove. En julio de 1924, Sarah Rogers aprovechó al máximo el sexto cumpleaños de su hijo con una cena especial, un pastel, y sueños de ser un superhéroe dibujados en papel. En julio de 2014, Steve Rogers, ahora Capitán América, tiene noventa y seis y visita la tumba de su madre.


**_Traducción de "In Loving Memory" de _****_RobertDowneyJrLove_****_. _**

**_Le doy mil gracias *infinitamente(?)* por haberme dado el permiso para traducirla. En serio creo que más personas tienen el derecho de leer esto. Es tan tierno, y lloré muchísimo. xD Me dio una mezcla de :feels: sdjksdjs. Es hermoso. No tengo palabras para describirlo. _**

**_Una vez más, todos los créditos, ahí arriba. (?) No me pertenece la historia, ni los personajes *llora*. Solo hice la traducción y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. _**

**_Ahora, ¡a leer!_**

* * *

_04 de Julio, sexto cumpleaños de Steve._

"Mi amor, despierta". Una suave sonrisa en el rubio y sedoso cabello de su único hijo. "Steven, despierta. Es tu cumpleaños, cariño.

"¿Mamá?"

Sus pequeñas manos estaban plegadas en el blanco algodón del delantal de su madre, acariciando su cabeza en su regazo y los pliegues de lavanda perfumada de la tela, lo calmaban y lo hacían volver a dormir como la canción de cuna que ella le cantaba cada noche. Acarició suavemente su cabello, y se inclinó para besar su cabeza. Oh, cómo amaba a ese niño. No había duda en su mente que desde el momento en el que el dulce Steven había entrado a ese mundo, él había llenado el vacío que había dejado su marido alcohólico. Ella se maravilla cada día de tanto amor y alegría que su hijo podía traer con tan solo una simple sonrisa con sus dientes separados. Él estaba lleno de vida. Su hijo. Y él nunca le falló en dejarla sin habla con su amor natural.

Desde tarjetas hechas a mano con trozos de papel hasta la más pequeña de las flores que se encontraba en una acera en ruinas. Él siempre tenía algo para ella y ella siempre apreciaba todo lo que venía de las regordetas manos de su hijo. Era bastante pequeño para su edad y su susceptibilidad a las enfermedades se le hicieron un gran reto al cuidar de él, a veces, pero siempre se las arreglaba y siempre lo haría. Ese día, sin embargo, era especial y ella tenía la intención de hacerlo lo más especial posible.

"Cariño, despierta. Tengo una sorpresa para ti" ella frotaba su espalda a través de la camisa delgada que él portaba.

Era demasiado delgada.

Tendría que ahorrar un poco de dinero y así comprarle más camisetas, y tal vez nuevos zapatos. Él nunca le pidió mucho, pero ella siempre trató de ofrecer lo mejor que pudo para su bebé.

"¿Qué sucede, mamá?" sus brillantes ojos azules se abrieron lentamente y ceceó su prominente voz soñolienta.

Ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo y lo levantó de la cama, sintiendo humedad y sudor debajo del pequeño niño. Lo llevó a su regazo y envolvió sus brazos en él con un calor a aroma de flores, que lo tranquilizó muchas noches cuando estaba enfermo o cuando la ciudad le arrebataba sus ganas de dormir. Le dio un beso en el cabello y lo arropó con sus brazos, sonriendo alegremente hacía su pequeño hijo. "Bueno, ahorré un poco de dinero y compré algunas cosas, así que pensé que podríamos hacer una cena especial y tu pastel preferido para tu cumpleaños".

"¿En serio?"

Sarah Rogers no pudo evitar reír y afirmar con la cabeza ante el entusiasmo de su hijo. "Por supuesto, cariño. Incluso guardé el periódico porque, ¿qué es un cumpleaños sin un sombrero?"

Los bracitos de Steve se sentían tan delgados cuando los enrollaba alrededor de su cintura, pero se obligó a no pensar en el peso de su hijo. Era pequeño para su edad, sí, pero era feliz y en su mayor parte, un niño sano que disfrutaba de la vida cada vez que podía. Su emocionada gratitud fue amortiguada por el algodón en su vestido, pero ella sabía lo que le estaba tratando de decir. Lo tomó y lo llevó al cuarto de baño para ayudarlo a prepararse para el día.

"No, tontito, el otro lado". Sarah rió y dobló el sombrero correctamente.

Los restos del periódico estaban sobre la mesa en la cocina, frente a ellos. Todas las hojas, las secciones no leídas fueron víctimas torpes de las pequeñas manos de Steve. Él había insistido en hacer su sombrero antes de su pastel y cena de cumpleaños. Cuando el sombrero estuvo doblado correctamente, lo abrió y este se apoderó de su cabello, solo para reír cuando el borde puntiagudo caía sobre sus ojos. Él rió y lo empujó, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ya que su cabeza era un poco más pequeña para un sombrero hecho de papel.

"Creo que tendremos problemas para mantener ese sombrero en ti, Steve". Ella rió golpeando el borde. Se levantó de la silla y caminó alrededor de la pequeña cocina, tomando las cosas que necesitarían. "Empezaremos a trabajar en el pastel, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, mamá".

* * *

"Ten cuidado, Steve" advirtió Sarah, engrasando un molde antiguo con la mantequilla que había sobrado, aunque sus ojos estaban enfocados en algo mucho más lindo. Su hijo, de pié en una silla para alcanzar la mesa, envuelto en un delantal para proteger su ropa, usando una cuchara grande y mezclando la masa del pastel en un plato que podría cubrir su cabeza. Ese amado tazón había sido uno de los pocos regalos que su marido le había dado, tomándose la molestia de comprárselo a ella, y que había sido adquirido en un extraño momento de sobriedad. "Yo creo que está listo para el pan, ¿no te parece?"

"Sí" asintió bruscamente, mirándola con sus brillantes ojos azules.

Ella dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y le quitó la cuchara de la mano. Sacó la masa y tomó el recipiente para verter la mezcla en una sartén. Para su sorpresa, Steve pasó una mano bajo su brazo y metió un dedo en la masa. Estaba a punto de regañarlo para que no comiera eso, hasta que él se inclinó hacía arriba, sobre sus puntillas, y untó la mezcla sobre su pómulo, riendo como el demonio atrevido que ella siempre supo que era. Sarah solo rió junto a él, y dejó el resto de la masa en la cacerola. Cuando terminó, sacó la cuchara cuanto antes y la rozó en la nariz de Steve, dejando una mancha cremosa en él.

"Ahora, estamos a mano" ella sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Eres una tontita, mamá!" Steve rió.

"Los cumpleaños son para ser tontitos" animó Sarah, metiendo el molde en el horno. "¿Bailamos?"

Y así lo hicieron. Bailaron y rieron por toda la sala de estar, tarareando melodías tontas y letras que no tenían sentido, hasta que el pastel estuvo listo. Mientras el pastel se enfriaba, Steve leyó un libro tomando un vaso de agua y Sarah hizo su cena de cumpleaños: jamón cocido al horno y puré de patatas. Había sido un poco más allá de su salario, pero había guardado hasta el último centavo hasta asegurarse que podía darse el lujo de hacer su cumpleaños algo especial.

Se lo merecía.

Sus últimos combates con el asma y otras enfermedades habían hecho que inhalara aire caliente y húmedo, y le había llevado días recuperarse de su último ataque. Necesitaba un regalo. Algo para impulsar su espíritu y darle un poco más de carne a sus huesos. Ella no era que se ocupara de sí misma con estilo de vida, así estaba agradecida de tener un lugar para vivir, pero eso no le impidió que deseara tener más recursos, y buscar atención médica para su hijo cuando se daba la ocasión. Y él, desesperadamente, la necesitaba.

Sarah había sido acusada, muchas veces por personas que no conocían el historial médico de su hijo, de mimarlo. De mantenerlo prisionero en su pequeño apartamento, protegiéndolo del mundo, pero nadie realmente le preguntó por qué. Pero para concierne, delo único que le importaba era que ella lo había hecho ante los ojos de una sociedad que estaba ligeramente en un rango superior al de ella y que la había catalogado como _mala madre_, a pesar de que para todos sus intentos y propósitos, él era un niño feliz y bien adaptado. Había asistido a la escuela con regularidad cuando su salud lo permitía y jugaba en las calles a menudo como podía. Justo como los otros niños.

Pero la verdad era que su salud no le había permitido tener una gran vida social y fuera de su autoproclamado guardaespaldas, James Buchanan Barnes, Steve no tenía muchos amigos. Tenía un blanco pintado en su espalda, prácticamente, y la mayoría de los niños lo veían como un entretenimiento el atormentarlo. Le entristecía pensar que ellos nunca conocerían al amigo dulce y de buen corazón que era su hijo, porque estaban demasiado ocupados en su tamaño.

Pero esa era una preocupación para otro día.

Hizo la limpieza en la cocina y preparó la mesa para la comida, como todos los días. Cuando se detuvo por un momento para ver a su hijo, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando le escuchó cantar una canción para sí mismo, mientras dibujaba con un lápiz en su sombrero.

"La cena estará en un tiempo, Steve" Sarah se sentó junto a él en el sofá. "¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Podríamos salir a jugar o dar un paseo".

Steve negó con la cabeza, trazando con el lápiz y buscó con su mano a su madre. "Los demás niños me dicen nombres malos porque soy más pequeño que ellos".

"Lo sé, cariño" asintió ella tristemente, parpadeando las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Podríamos quedarnos simplemente en casa?" preguntó Steve.

"Claro, cariño" respondió con tristeza, mirando hacía abajo el sombrero de papel en las apretadas manos de su hijo. "¿Qué dibujas ahí?"

Y se saltó una explicación de largo aliento, un escudo estaba sobre el sombrero de papel. Era sencillo: tres anillos y un círculo con una estrella en el centro. Le habló sobre sus sueños de salvar al mundo de todos los monstruos malvados y feos que se apoderaban de sus sueños y los convertían pesadillas. "¡Quiero ser un héroe, mamá!" exclamó alegremente, sosteniendo el sombrero para que ella lo viera. "¡Quiero crecer y ser grande y fuerte!"

"¡Lo harás, querido!" le animó, incluso cuando la horrible verdad se hizo presente desde el fondo de su mente. "Salvarás al mundo, ¡algún día!"

"¿Y papá estaría orgulloso?" cuestionó Steve en voz baja, con sus ojos apoderados del luto por un padre que nunca había conocido.

¿Estaría orgulloso?

Ella no podía responder con total honestidad. Su marido, antes de la guerra, no había sido nada más que un alcohólico furioso. No podía decir que lo había extrañado al enterarse de su muerte, pero ella había representado el papel de viuda desconsolada y de sociedad áspera de todas formas. No podía decirle a su hijo que a su padre probablemente no le importaría, ni siquiera se molestaría en escuchar a su hijo parlotear acerca de ser un superhéroe. Y ella no le diría eso.

Con una sonrisa fingida, le rozó la mejilla con su mano. "Él estaría muy orgulloso, cariño".

"¿Crees que pueda llegar a ser un héroe?" y metió su sombrero en su cabeza.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, Steve…" sonrió dulcemente. "Ser un héroe es una terrible responsabilidad para un niño de seis años, ¿no te parece?"

"¡No!"

"¿De verdad? Yo creo que sí" Sarah sonrió descaradamente, inclinando su cabeza como si pareciera reflexionar. "¡Sobre todo para alguien que no ha tenido su cena todavía!"

Sus manos se deslizaron hacía su hijo, y sus dedos bailaban sobre sus costillas y en el abdomen, provocando gritos fuertes y risas felices de parte de él. Se tambaleó hacía atrás en busca de liberarse de las manos de su madre, pero lo ella lo tomó por su diminuta cintura y lo llevó hacía adelante en su regazo, donde lo besó repetidamente en su cabeza. Besos ruidosos y exagerados que surgieron de ella, y ambos rieron. Ella se calmó, con el miedo de arriesgar la salud de su hijo que le impedía ir lejos con su interacción lúdica. En lugar de eso, llevó su atención a su dibujo y se excusó para la cena.

"Steve, ve a lavarte las manos, cariño" inclinó su cabeza en dirección al cuarto de baño. "La cena está casi lista".

Mientras él se había escabullido, ella alistó la cena. Sacó el jamón del horno, lo cortó y agitó el puré, comprobando el pastel una vez más antes de llevar todo a la mesa. Plato por plato. Estaba poniendo el pastel en ella, cuando escuchó unos pasos entrando a la cocina. Él abrió sus labios y ojos al ver la variedad de comida que tenía delante. Usualmente, no tenía mucha variedad en lo que concernía a comida, así que al ver el jamón y el puré de papá al horno, había sido un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

"¿Un jamón, mamá?" Steve se encaramó en una silla.

"Sí".

Ella sirvió una porción saludable a cada uno y sirvió dos vasos de leche fría para acompañar la comida. Dieron las gracias y disfrutaron de la comida. Sarah se sintió especial cuando su hijo pidió con entusiasmo una segunda ración. Ella esperó pacientemente a que él terminara su comida, antes de cortar el pastel y le sirvió una pieza grande de su postre favorito.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querido Steven, feliz cumpleaños a ti!" cantó suavemente, acariciando su cabello a la vez que él comía su pastel.

* * *

El sol hacía su lenta ascensión hacía el cielo. El rosa y el oro atinando casi a gris perla pintaban un cuadro de un tiempo temprano. Al fin había llegado el momento favorito de su madre. Cuando ella podía olvidarse de todos sus problemas, y disfrutaba de la calidez y pureza. No era que habían tenido muchos, pero el claro recuerdo era más que suficiente. Ella lo había amado hasta el final, y él había pasado los días en ese loco y nuevo siglo luchando contra malos tipos por ella. En su honor. Al igual que como le había dicho en ese cuatro de Julio, cuando él había dibujado escudos en ese sombrero hecho de periódico, y le había expresado lo que quería ser: grande y fuerte. Como un superhéroe.

"Te echo de menos, mamá" susurró al ángel de mármol que marcaba la tumba de su madre. Tan pronto como había conseguido el dinero en sus manos, había comprado una lápida adecuada. Un hermoso ángel con alas envueltas, de manera protectora alrededor de sí mismo, así como su madre había sido. "Es mi cumpleaños de nuevo. Tengo noventa y seis este año. No he envejecido mucho, de todas formas. Supongo que eso pasa cuando dejas que unos cuantos científicos te inyecten un suero y luego te congelas. Creo que estarías orgullosa, mamá".

Lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro derecho, en dónde Natasha se levantó lo suficientemente lejos para darle privacidad por el momento, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para estar ahí si la necesitaba. "Conocí a una chica" rió tímidamente, como si ella estuviera de pié justo en frente de él. "Su nombre es Natasha. Ella… ella es todo para mí. No sé qué haría sin ella. Ella es mi heroína".

El ramo de flores con colores silvestres voló por la brisa de la mañana, y recordaron por qué estaba ahí, así que se arrodilló en la base de la estatua para colocarlas en el suelo. "Hice lo que siempre anhelé, mamá. Me hice grande y fuerte, y un héroe. Supongo. No creo que haga nada más lo que es mi deber, por mi país, por mi chica, pero algunos me llaman héroe. Todavía deseo que estuvieras aquí, a veces. Me gustaría que pudieras conocer a Natasha, y aún deseo que puedas cantarme. Como solías hacerlo. Todavía puedo escucharte cantar…" fue ahí en donde su voz se quebró en su garganta, en la pérdida abrumadora en él. "Todavía puedo escucharte cantar canciones tontas, e incluso el feliz cumpleaños cuando compartiste el pastel en mi fecha favorita. Y espero poder escucharte siempre, porque si no puedo, no puedo recordarte y no quiero olvidarte".

Dio un beso en dos de sus dedos y los rozó en el grabado de mármol que era el ángel-

"Te amo, mamá".

**_…_**

_En memoria de Sarah Marie Rogers._

_1895-1936._

_"__Te amo"._


End file.
